How Jasper and Rosalie Got to be Twins
by Chidambara38583
Summary: Very boring title, I know, but what the story is about is self-explanatory.


**How Jasper and Rosalie Got To Be "Twins"**

She needed some time to herself. Carlisle and Esme seemed to just welcome the pixie and fish-looking guy, not even bothering to find out about their past. Alice, the pixie, had just waltzed into their private lives and said, "Which room can I have?"

She went to go sit up on the roof, her own special place, where she knew that no one in her family would bother her.

She forgot about the new additions.

"You okay?" Fish Boy asked her, sitting down next to her. She shot him a glare which shut him up.

Probably an hour passed before he spoke again. "Why are you feeling so….mad?"

She looked at him. How'd Jasper know how she felt?

"I can feel and manipulate emotions," he answered her unasked question.

"Well, all the more reason to hate you now, huh?" she shot back. She immediately regretted it.

"You're actually curious about it," he said, and Rosalie felt a wave of calm wash over her, and she closed her eyes. "Stop that," she commanded him, and once again, she was mad. At everything.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her.

Talk about what? She couldn't have known how she got to be a vampire. Unless he could read minds, too. "No! Now go away!"

He left, and she had never felt worse in her life.

A couple of years passed. Rosalie and Emmett were getting married again, and Alice had been more than happy organize the lavish event. Jasper hardly talked to anyone, let alone her.

"He looks thirsty. And you do, too, Rose," Esme said to her a couple of days before the wedding. "Why don't you two go hunt? Get to know each other?"

Rosalie agreed sullenly, only because she _was_ thirsty.

"Come on, Jasper!" _Fish Boy, _she mentally corrected. That earned herself a glare from Edward. _Sorry. _

He followed after her into the forest, keeping to himself, as usual.

She caught herself a deer and bit into it, draining the life of it. Someone grabbed her from behind, locking her hands together behind her back as she finished.

"Who are you?" she asked, "And let me go!"

"Jessica said, 'Destroy the gold-eyed ones.' Guess that means you. Oh, and my name's Rafael."

She let out a blood-curling scream.

Jasper's head snapped up as soon as he heard it. No doubt that it would be Rosalie. He ran through the woods, until her found her with another vampire. She noticed him right away, and mouthed, "Do something!" at him.

He nodded, and disappeared, only to reappear behind Rafael's back.

"Well, well, two of y'all. Jessica will be so happy!"

"Let her go. Now." Jasper's voice was like venom.

"I don't think so," he said, and sank his teeth into her throat, letting out another scream from Rosalie before Jasper pulled him off, using all his strength. No doubt that this one was a newborn. This would be easy.

Just a second later, a fire blazed in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked Rosalie, who was shaking. She didn't answer. What had just happened?

Jasper probably seemed to feel that she was in an emotionless state, or maybe scared stiff, she didn't know. Either way, he took her hand and pulled her along all the way back to the Cullen mansion. The family seemed to be waiting for them outside. Emmett's head snapped up as they came closer, and first, a look of confusion, then horror flashed across his face.

"Here." said Jasper, handing Rosalie to her mate. Then he disappeared into the woods again without another word.

That had been the scariest thing she had ever encountered as a vampire. Lucky Fish Boy had been there. He'd gotten rid of the newborn in less than ten seconds.

By the time she'd gotten up to the roof, Jasper was already up there.

"What are you doing? This is my spot," she had hotly.

"Nice to see you to," he answered, sending a wave of calm over her. "I wanted some time to myself, but Alice didn't want me to go far, so I came up here."

"Do you come up here often?" she asked him.

"Just tonight."

"Oh. Well…,"

She sat down by him, and looked at him. He looked so sad and so….troubled. Like his past was back to haunt him. And Rosalie, who had never actually listened to his story, thought that that was what was wrong.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked him.

He turned to face her. "About what?"

"I don't know. That's the first thing you asked me when you first came to us. Now I'm asking you."

"No thanks. I'm fine," he said stiffly.

Rosalie looked at him, hurt, as he looked away. She hesitantly reached her hand out, to touch his shoulder, and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Um…..Jazz, I-I want to apologize. For how I've been treating you ever since you joined us."

"No need to," he mumbled.

"Yes, huh," Rosalie said stubbornly. "Just say you forgive me."

"For what, Rose? You being attacked by a newborn?"

"Just, well, maybe, I don't know!"

"Very well, then." Jasper tried not to let the smile that was wanting to come out of him erupt onto his face.

He didn't succeed, soon he was laughing, and Rose was too, though both didn't have a clue what they were laughing about.

"So, ya gonna tell me your story now?"

Jasper looked at her. "Fine."

He told her, and she patiently listened to him before it was her turn. They sat there talking until the early rays of the sun were coming up.

"So, how would you like to use my last name?" Roslaie asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"For what?" he asked her.

"Well, Carlisle liked for us to blend in with humans, and since we are going to move, and since this is the first time for you at high school, you'll need another last name. Or else it would be weird cause if both you and Alice use the name Cullen, it'll lead to stuff not worth bothering."

He stared at her. "We could be twins," she prompted, "We're both tall, blonde, and look about the same age."

"Okay, sure," he told her.

He hopped down from the roof, and Rosalie watched him go. She suddenly realized that she hadn't felt this relieved that he'd agreed to her offer ever since Emmett and told her that he loved her for the first time.

Jasper Hale. She liked the sound of that. Especially more than Edward Hale.


End file.
